


Envy With a Twist

by lilcrabcrab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrabcrab/pseuds/lilcrabcrab
Summary: Xiaojun is jealous of Sicheng and Renjun, and Renjun is jealous of Xiaojun and Sicheng.Somehow, they don't quite know who they're jealous of.





	Envy With a Twist

There was something about seeing that kid Renjun hanging out with Sicheng that pissed Xiaojun off. Of course, it made sense: Sicheng was the best looking, nicest, cutest guy in the entire school. How did Renjun, a boy three years younger than him, have the right to spend so much time with him? Xiaojun heard rumours that the two might be dating, and he found himself inexplicably angry about it.

He didn’t exactly want to admit to himself that he had a crush on Sicheng, and it was almost valid for him to say that he didn’t. After all, when Sicheng was just… there… by himself, Xiaojun didn’t seem to care quite as much, and just by himself, Xiaojun didn’t find himself thinking about him all that often. Not enough to stop him from denying a crush, at least.

But nonetheless, seeing him with that other guy never failed to put Xiaojun in a bad mood.

What made it worse was that Renjun was pretty. He was the sort of boy that looked like he had come from the heavens, moulded with perfectly pretty features and the purest, sweetest gaze. It wasn’t fair, not at all - if only Xiaojun looked liked THAT, maybe he would stand a chance.

Xiaojun was lucky to be friends with Sicheng, at least. A few years ago, they had both been part of a dance club together, and the older boy had taken a liking to him. They got close, and ended up spending a lot of time together. Most of the dance club members regarded them as the closest friendship within the club.

Renjun knew this. Renjun heard all about how close Xiaojun and Sicheng were, and he also found himself inexplicably angry about it.

Renjun also knew, of course, that Sicheng hung out with him all the time, and he should have been grateful, and he was. After school, they spent hours together, talking or just chilling. It felt good, and natural. Renjun loved it.

But Xiaojun, dear god. Whenever Renjun considered whether he had even an inkling of a chance with the one and only Dong Sicheng, his mind always went back to Xiaojun. It was no secret that Xiaojun was incredibly close with Sicheng, and no secret that Xiaojun got incredibly jealous (although he’d never admit it) of guys (guys being Renjun) that went too close to Sicheng. 

Renjun tried not to think about the concept of jealousy too much, lest he examine himself in the process.

But anyways, the thing was that Xiaojun was so, so worthy of an amazing guy like Sicheng. Renjun found himself staring at the boy in pure disbelief, sometimes - watching the annoyingly charming way he smiled and tracing the infuriatingly sharp line of his jaw with his eyes.

He was so perfect that Renjun desperately wanted to fight him sometimes.

Funnily enough, the chance to confront him did come. Renjun was minding his own business, heading to the library to wait for someone to pick him up to go home after school, when he saw them.

Xiaojun was holding his phone between the two of them, and Sicheng was leaning close (too close, Renjun thought with a flare of anger) to watch what he was showing him. Recklessly, Renjun walked up to them, half-formed words of discontent brewing on his tongue.

“Hi Renju-” Sicheng started to say, stopping when he saw that Renjun looked pissed. “Wait, is there something wrong?”

Xiaojun looked up at him with a strange mix of confusion and intensity. Looking at him, Renjun almost forgot how to speak, but then his stupid face reminded him of what had pissed him off so much.

“Why do you seem so close with Xiaojun?” he asked, but regretted it when Sicheng looked crestfallen, and then disappointed. 

For a moment that stretched too long, there was silence, but eventually, Sicheng looked at him witheringly. “I’m just as close with you. What’s the problem? Are you jealous?”

“N-no,” Renjun stuttered, blushing bright red. “I just-”

“Do you have a crush?” Sicheng seemed a little amused at the notion. “You two aren’t very subtle, you know.”

It was Xiaojun’s turn to blush and stutter then. “W-what do you mean? Me? I don’t-”

“No, I’m just joking,” Sicheng said. Renjun and Xiaojun breathe out twin sighs of relief, but then Sicheng goes on to say “You guys are so dense that you can’t even tell yourselves, but I can see that you don’t like me, you like each other.”

There is silence. Renjun opens his mouth, ready to dismiss the accusation immediately, but he turns to look at Xiaojun doing the same and realisation dawns on him.

Oh.

So that’s why he was jealous of Sicheng and Xiaojun. And that’s why he couldn’t stop looking at Xiaojun.

For a comically long time, Renjun and Xiaojun stared at each other in shock and realisation. Eventually, Sicheng got up, packing his stuff away and leaving. The two of them hardly noticed.

They continued staring at each other for a while. Xiaojun’s gaze travelled down to Renjun’s lips for a split second, and Renjun gulped, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks.

“I… I thought we both wanted Sicheng.” Xiaojun said, finally.

“I thought so too.”

“You’re pretty dumb.” Xiaojun took a step forward, so that they were almost touching.

“You too.”

“Shut up.”

That dark gaze was on Renjun’s lips once again.

“Make me.” Renjun said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This, along with my previous story 이게 네 작전이라면 (아주 제대로 먹혔어), was written under the prompt "Are You Jealous," plus a challenge by my amino friends to make them both centered around people being jealous of Sicheng ("because everyone is whipped for Sicheng, right?" - the friends). 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! And check out the other "Are You Jealous" fic if you liked this one :)


End file.
